The Gods
'THE SPIRIT OF THE LAND (Creation Myth)' All began with the World Birthing. From the vast nothing, Krolm brought everything into being. He presided as the singular Master of Ardania’s dawn. While he was pleased with the endless details of this newly crafted wilderness, something was still missing. Self-admiration for his accomplishments was not enough. He brought humankind into the world so that they may take joy in his creation and revere his might and skill. Ardania’s countenance was still blanketed in darkness and tumult. To soothe this harsh realm of storm and fury, Krolm divided his essence. The result was Krolm’s two children: Helia, the eternal Sun, and Lunord, the everchanging moon. Helia and Lunord frolicked across the skies, and the people of Ardania watched with admiration. The new gods delivered many gifts — the gifts of civilization. Soon, many of Ardania’s people turned away from Krolm, in favor of the promise of these new gods. Krolm grew jealous and instructed his remaining faithful to forever shun the trappings of civilized life. As civilization evolved, so did the heavens. In the time of the great King Sydrian, four more deities vied for the spiritual allegiance of Ardania’s faithful. These children of the new gods included Krypta, Goddess of Death; Dauros, God of Law; Fervus, God of Chaos; and Agrela, Goddess of Life. And thus the seven gods and goddesses of Ardania came to be. 'Pantheon' 'Krolm' Krolm, the Lord of the Wilds, the All-Father, the Forcer of World, the God of Rage, the God of Barbarians, the Creator of Humanity, Father of Lunord and Helia, Grandfather of Rest, is the Father-God of all other deities (Except perhaps the Forgotten One). 'The Forgotten One' The Forgotten One, or the Forgotten Goddess, was a deity of the Northlands until the new gods came along and pushed her out of memory. Now her only followers are monsters and society's misfits and outcasts. Some theorize that she is the mother of Lunord and Helia. Some say she is the Forest Goddess that the Dryads worship. Other think that she may have taken on a mortal form and become Scrylia, the Serpent Queen . While there every little evidence to prove that Scrylia is the Forgotten Goddess, remember that Scrylia has created two races in her image, the Gorgons and the Harpies, and that there are two gods that have the power to create entire race in their image, Krolm and Grum-Gog, who created Humans and Goblins respectively. 'Lunord ' God of the Moon and Wind, Son of Krolm, Brother of Helia, Father to the Rest. Lunrod is the god most involved in Ardania's history: helped Sydrian become the first King of Ardania, heralded the coming of the new gods, supposedly rebelled and got kicked out of the pantheon, and then got brought back for eliminating a powerful werewolf mage. The son of Krolm, and the god of the moon. The Adepts follow and worship him, and he has long feuded with his sister Helia. He also seems to possess some healing powers, judging by the fact the Holy Chalice was of his making. He and Helia, despite their rivalry, came together to sire seven children. The eldest, who would become Grum-Gog, the Lord of Pestilence, rallied trolls and goblins into battle with little success. The second child, Url Shekk, was cast into the netherworld by Helia due to his hatred for light. The third child, Rrongol, was mentally deficient and followed Lunord's every step until the frustrated god cast Rrongol into the mortal world. The final four children were quadruplets, and would become Agrela, Krypta, Dauros and Fervus, the goddesses and gods of life, death, order and chaos, respectively. 'Helia' Goddess of the Sun and Fire, Daughter of Krolm, Sister of Lunord, Mother to the Rest. Only member of the pantheon to make an artifact, lose it, and never have it recovered. Jealous of her brother's popularity, she staged the Rebellion of Lunord to get him booted out. This was temporary, but it shook up the religious orders of the entire land. The daughter of Krolm, and the goddess of the sun. The Solarii follow and worship her, and she has potent fire magics that can devastate her followers foes. The mainstay of her militant followers are female. She and Lunord, despite their rivalry, came together to sire seven children. The eldest, who would become Grum-Gog, the Lord of Pestilence, rallied trolls and goblins into battle with little success. The second child, Url Shekk, was cast into the netherworld by Helia due to his hatred for light. The third child, Rrongol, was mentally deficient and followed Lunord's every step until the frustrated god cast Rrongol into the mortal world. The final four children were quadruplets, and would become Agrela, Krypta, Dauros and Fervus, the goddesses and gods of life, death, order and chaos, respectively. Grum-Gog Misshapen God of Pestilence, Creator of the Goblins, Wrathful Lord of the Goblins, Older Borther of Agrela, Dauros, Krypta, Fervus, Url Shekk and Rrongol, Eldest Son of Lunord and Helia. Grum-Gog is the power-hungry god of the goblin race, he protects the goblin people as a whole and followers the Goblin Priests seek to spread disease and pestilence throughout the land in the name of their god. When Grum-Gog was born he was a green-skinned runt, misshapen and weak looking, his easily angered grandfather Krolm, deemed him to be too weak to be considered among the pantheon and tried cast him out. Grum-Gog however fought back against his grandfather with such strength and ferocity that would have make the God of Rage and Strength proud, Krolm was so surprised that the runt of grandchild has not only some fight in him he soon discovered that his grandchild was more powerful than he thought. As Grum-Gog fought to keep hold on to his divinity with tooth and nail he did something, a feat of strength that only Krolm has ever managed to accomplished. Fueled by his rage and desire for revenge on his grandfather Grum-Gog created a race of mortal beings in his image, he created the Goblin race. None of the other gods, excepted for Krolm, have ever accomplished such feat. Krolm was somewhat proud of his grandchild, but Grum-Gog would not forgive his grandfather and want nothing to do with him. Both Krolm and Grum-Gog more alike than they would like to emit, both easily angered, extremely stubborn, and not so will to go back on past dissensions. And so Grum-Gog was rejected from the pantheon and became the bitter rival of Krolm, always seeking a way to weaken or defeat his grandfather or destroy all of his grandfather’s worshipers or creations. He tried to conquer Ardania or destroy humanity multiple times with his goblins, but always failed. He ultimately earned his place within pantheon of Gods for helping the last Great King reclaim his throne. 'Agrela' Goddess of Life, Younger Sister of Grum-Gog, Url Shekk and Rrongol, Quadruplets of Dauros, Krypta, and Fervus, Daughter of Lunord and Helia. 'Krypta' Goddess of Death, Younger Sister of Grum-Gog, Url Shekk and Rrongol, Quadruplets of Agrela, Dauros, and Fervus, Daughter of Lunord and Helia. 'Dauros' God of Order and Law, Younger Brother of Grum-Gog, Url Shekk and Rrongol, Quadruplets of Agrela, Krypta and Dauros Son of Lunord and Helia. 'Fervus' God of Chaos and Nature, Younger Brother of Grum-Gog, Url Shekk and Rrongol, Quadruplets of Agrela, Dauros, and Krypta, Son of Lunord and Helia. Category:Lore